mysticislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Poker
Texas Holdem Poker Mystic Island is proud to announce the addition of Texas Holdem Poker to our lineup of games. Many years in the making, this game has undergone several redesigns and rewrites. Installing Mystic Poker is an add-on game that is installed separately from Mystic Island. You first must have the primary software (obtained at http://www.mysticisland.net) and have created an account. Next, download and install Mystic Poker from http://www.mysticpoker.net/download. Chips Chips are the official "currency" at Mystic Island. It is what you will use to sign up for Poker games. It is what you will win if you are victorious in Poker, and is what you will be ranked upon. In order to play in a Poker game or tournament, you have to spend some of your chips. In some instances, it will be free to join. You can not buy chips for real money. Nor is there/will there ever be any type of play for real money. Do I need to have a Platinum or Gold pass at Mystic Island to play? No. The game will have a Sit & Go room available for new players, however there will at times be tournaments that will be designated as supporters-only. What if I run out of chips? * Every player starts with 10,000 chips. Should you run out of chips, there will still be ways to play the game and earn chips. * You can earn chips by simply staying active at Mystic Island. Depending on your pass type (Platinum/Gold), completing one of the various tasks below will result in chips being added to your account balance. Keep in mind there is a cap of 500 per day that may be earned this way. (Resets at midnight Pacific time.). Note: Players with over 20,000 chips will not receive any additional free activity chips. This mechanic was designed solely to provide a boost to players who get low on chips, it was not intended for just giving out a continuous free supply to players who already have a large amount. The activity rewards are as follows: ** Complete a ladder match (in any game): 100 Platinum Pass / 50 Gold Pass ** Win a Wilson Trivia Game (10,000 points required): 500 Platinum Pass / 250 Gold Pass ** Win a Wilson Duplicate Event: 250 Platinum Pass / 150 Gold Pass * There is a "Zero Risk" Poker Room which is available to players who have less than 12,000 chips. This room is intended to allow players to play and have a chance to earn chips even if they run out. However, once a player reaches a balance of 12,000 or higher, they no longer can play in this room and must advance to rooms that require an entry fee. * At times, we will offer freeroll events, which will cost nothing to join, however will still provide a payout to all players. These will allow larger numbers to participate who may otherwise have no chips. Game Formats Poker at Mystic Island is offered in two formats: Sit & Go Sit and Go is pretty much like a traditional Spades/Euchre/Pinochle table. You sit down with a predetermined number of players and play until there is a single winner. These types of tables do not require tournament directors - just play when you want, it is a one-table tournament. Sit & Go rooms support games from two to eight players. Tournaments Tournaments were given some extra attention and features to create an exciting environment. Any number of players may participate in a tournament based on the director's discretion. Players are shifted around at various times throughout the event to maintain an even number of players at all tables. Tournament Bonus Awards There are bonus jackpot rewards may exist in Poker tournaments that also result chip in rewards. These may or may not be available in all events: Bounty Bonus: One or more players may be selected as the bounty in an event. Eliminating these players will result in a small payout reward to all players who were responsible for eliminating the player. However, any player who wins a tournament who also was selected to be the bounty, they will receive a double payout reward. Bonus Rounds: During an event, there is a chance that completing a specific task will result in a small payout of chips. For example, one particular bonus is "the first player to eliminate a player in the next three minutes will receive bonus chips". These are there to introduce a little extra excitement into tournaments. Elimination Bonus: Tournaments also have the option to have a randomly selected player awarded an extra amount of chips if they are eliminated in the tournament. However, if the player selected for this bonus wins the tournament, they will receive double the usual amount. Low Hand / High Hand Bonus: Tournaments have the option to award a bonus payout to the player at the end of the tournament that had the highest or lowest hand. In order to qualify with this hand, you must advance to the Showdown round with your hand. Progressive Bonus: There are special hands that if hit, a bonus payout will be provided to the player. Some jackpots are set up to award all players at the table, others reward just the player. These will be an ever-changing set of hands that will give each player a chance on every hand to win extra chips. Will Chips Reset, Like Ladders? The idea of gambling and earning chips through tournament victories would be unfair to take away arbitrarily. There will clearly be some players who will amass a small fortune. However, as everyone's balance raises, the entry fees for events will also scale up. Bugs and Hand ID At the start of every hand, you will be told the hand # that you are playing. This number is extremely important if a bug is reported as it allows us to look up the specific hand and see everything that happened and possibly replicate the error so that it may be fixed. Please always take note of the hand # if an in-game issue is reported as there is not a whole lot that can be done after the fact without it. Scheduling The Mystic Casino will not be open 24/7. We want this game to be more of an exclusive that will prevent it from growing stale. We will create a schedule that will open Poker rooms for Sit & Go's on weekends, and will plan Poker tournaments throughout the week. On Holiday weekends, expect much larger, higher reward tournaments. End of Year Tournament - The Island Poker Championship On Saturday, December 19th, we will be inviting 48 players who have qualified through various means throughout the year for a year-end tournament. Qualifiers may be tracked on the Poker rankings page (http://www.mysticisland.net/ladders/poker.html) and events that offer slots for qualifying will be noted. (We will not run a spur with 30 minutes notice that the winner earns a spot.) More details on the event will be provided in October. We will close qualifying on December 1st, as the final 48th spot earned will be done through the Thanksgiving Poker Feast Tournament. Tournament Directors We are seeking directors who would be interested in running Poker events once the trial phase has completed. During the trial phase, I will be running the events and fine-tuning (and bug fixing) the new control panel for final release to hand off to our directors. Tournament Directors will also be able to view any table at any time and see all cards in all hands (they after all deserve to watch!) - however the system will only allow this if the director is not signed up to play in the event. Category:Poker Category:Mystic Island